Precocious
by blaredFREAKtion
Summary: It's not like she liked Hiccup or anything. And it's not like she meant to sound so tsundere right now. Modern AU, MERICCUP.
1. 5th Grade Confessions

**Precocious**

_i: 5th Grade Confessions_

_When Merida was halfway through 5th grade, someone said someone liked her._

* * *

It was a fairly cloudy Tuesday afternoon, 3 more hours until they dismissal. Kevin MacGuffin was slumped asleep in his desk beside her, and she herself was carelessly daydreaming and looking out of the window.

The cacophony in the classroom full of 5th graders was normal. She could hear Jack's laughter somewhere at the back. Rapunzel, on her other side, was busy making googly-eyed glances at Jack and sighing hopelessly every 2 minutes. Her best friend had a crush on him since last year, and frankly Merida could tell it was more than just a simple puppy love for Rapunzel. Jack was oblivious to that affection, sadly.

It was just then that Seth Jorgenson scurried towards her desk wearing a wide grin, which made her a raise a questioning eyebrow at him with a little dash of annoyance. He was one of her close friends but sometimes Seth was just irritating with how he tries to copy those lame pickup-lines he got from his older brother. So, it was natural for Merida to assume he was going to say something stupid or had no sense at all.

"Hey Merida," His mischievous grin remained, his voice obnoxiously loud that some of their classmates that weren't preoccupied with their seat works paid attention to the little scene.

"Can Ah help you?" She asked with a deadpanned voice. It clearly said she wasn't interested with whatever the pudgy boy was going to say.

"Have you known? Hiccup's got a crush on you!"

And there was another thing that she didn't like about the boy; he had a big mouth. Spouting some things that wasn't meant to be heard and rather left in the dark. This was one of the things that were rather left untouched. 'Tis now tainted, though.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious if you ask," Elizabeth Griffiths interjected, grinning at her. "Neither do you or Hayden notices though." She giggled.

"Oh." Should she care?

Merida wasn't like her female classmates.

She kicks her classmates' butts on archery practice, which is one of their school's sports. If other girls around her focused on their wee petty crushes or studies or more crushes, Merida was focused on archery. It flows in her veins to yearn for something exciting and something that she can use to vent out her suppressed emotions of anger or depression. Archery made her feel that freedom. One thing that she loved to do was horseback riding with her favorite steed, Angus. Their family was fairly wealthy, not that she's trying to brag or anything. So, you could say she was kind of…boyish in actions. Her mother often stressed she should act more lady-like because she was, after all, very pretty and the only daughter of Fergus and Elinor DunBroch. Then again, when had Merida followed rules?

The whole pack of Merida Caoimhe DunBroch comes with a no care for the male species. It doesn't mean she hates boys in particular—she meant she isn't interested in them romantically, hence drawing the line of DIFFERENT from the other girls. Her middle name made no sense as well since she wasn't very graceful and gentle. Her male friends doesn't particularly see her in that light anyway, since they were boys and they care about video games and brawls and not petty crushes. You could say Merida, was one of the boys. Literally. That's why no one liked her that way because she was a fiery human being with the personality and actions to match.

So, Merida was kind of surprised someone even liked her.

And out of all people, it would be Hayden Haddock the III, the quietest and smartest boy in class, the wimpy kid, Seth Jorgenson's cousin, who liked her. How was she supposed to react?

"So…?" Seth waggled his eyebrows excitedly, snickering under his breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock beet red while being appraised by his circle of friends, his head down into his shoulders with his shaggy brown hair all over his forehead and eyes.

Merida gave Seth a shrug, "Okay." She gave him that, because honestly she does not know what to say in the first place.

Seth grinned from ear to ear and gave her a loud "Thanks DunBroch!" before running back to Hiccup and their friends, leaving her to her thoughts once again. Merida didn't understand why people bother to go around telling people who people liked them.

So she shook her head and continued daydreaming.


	2. The Awkward and the Impassive

**Precocious**

_ii: The Awkward and The Impassive_

* * *

A few days later after the supposed "Hiccup likes Merida" thing, the boy had the guts to approach her with a nervous shuffling of his feet. Like a bunch of ninnies, her classmate dramatically giggled and catcalled like it's the first time they've seen a boy who had a crush approach said crush. The Scottish redhead merely looked at him in disintirest.

"Um, h-hi Merida,"

"What do ye want?" She isn't up to casual conversations, if that isn't obvious enough.

Hayden is a scrawny boy. He had low physical stamina and he was this quiet… what did they call it? Needy? Render? Eh, somewhere between those. He's flesh and bones! He even raises his hand at Math. Who does that anymore? He got his nickname "Hiccup"—it's unique but undoubtedly incredibly stupid—because he chickened out on a presentation and got hiccups because of it. The name stuck, and honestly Merida could wonder how this…boy got used to it.

"Mr. Aster is…calling for you…" he said meekly, his voice more than a breath and whisper and she had to strain her ears just to hear the damn thing.

"It doesnae hurt to speak louder," Merida scoffed, using her hands to push herself up and glare at the boy, who ducked his head back down. Merida realized she was inch taller than the boy, and for noticing, she felt her ego widen for a little more.

How could he like her when she scared him? Merida decided she didn't care enough to actually care. She was only giving it "thought".

"Sorry…" he mumbled (well at least she heard it properly this time) and scurried off to his seat, Seth rounding up in front of him with a knowing grin. She stood there wondering if she should go to their Australian Culture teacher or ignore it to piss him off. Merida liked pissing people off. But ignoring Mr. Aster's order would get her in trouble. Trouble meant calling her parents. Parents would mean mother. And mother means hours of lecture.

Merida groaned and stomped outside the classroom, rounding up the hallways in a unladylike gait. She was then joined by a long, brown-haired girl with large green eyes. Her best friend, Rapunzel.

The nickname was because she had very long hair that was, currently, up in a braid. Her name is actually Charlotte Schnittka. She's German.

"So, where are you going?" She asked in a curious, light tone.

"Mr. Asster," She literally meant the ass part. "He he."

"Merida," Rapunzel frowned. She liked their Culture teacher for no reason. Maybe it was because of the subject. Whatever.

"Whatever," Merida just shrugged. Rapunzel raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her and laced her fingers together at her back, clearing her throat.

"So…I heard Hiccup likes you," oh god not again, "What happened?" She giggled.

"Rapunzel," Merida whined and looked at her pleadingly, "Not ye too."

"What I'm not doing anything!" But she giggled bit more.

"Why does everybody make a big deal out of this?" she groaned, scowling. You wouldn't be happy if people talked about it like you're not there, right?

"Because Hayden likes you!"

Typical.

"Um, okay. Whatever. He'll probably get over it pretty soon." Now is a pretty much recommended time.

"Psh," Rapunzel smiled mischievously at her, "He won't. Who knows, maybe you will too."

"Ah will what?"

"Like him! Maybe you'll like Hayden too." Rapunzel fidgeted, "Yeah, someday…"

"Oh no, don't ye dare pull the Jack thing now, Schnittka. Ye promised me." Merida frowned at her as they turned to another hall. "Ah'll skin ye alive."

"I know, I'm sorry…" she cringed, "This was about you and Hayden but I—"

"I think I'd rather sway to your dilemma than back to mine." Indeed. "It's just a crush, Rapunzel."

"I know."

"Remember what Ah told ye?" They had this 3 Girl Commandments. It was pretty cool, actually.

"Yes." Rapunzel's bottom lip stuck out. "I can't be affected."

"Mmh-hmm. And then?"

"I can't get jealous because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Then?"

"And we're still too young to think about that." Rapunzel sighed.

"Good," Merida approached the Faculty door and looked at Rapunzel meaningfully, "Now, Ah'm goin' to face Mr. Asster," She smirked at Rapunzel's warning glare and opened the door, "Meet ye at the classroom, Rapunzel."

"Okay," and she went off the same time Merida went inside the office. It reeked of coffee, freshly printed papers and ink. She wrinkled her nose and approached Mr. Civics and Culture.

"Ye called?"

"Ah, DunBroch. Took you long enough. I was afraid I'd have to send Steven because of your tardiness." Merida rolled her eyes. "I called for you because I noticed your English grades are dropping. And you know, I could call in Elinor about this."

There was one thing she forgot to mention.

Evergreen Aster Jackman was her uncle. Her mother's younger brother.

Her mother reasoned that she could "keep a close eye" on her even without her in the vicinity, hence, why Mr. Civics and Culture is at her school, teaching, and threatening to tell on her parents (mother) if she slacked off.

"A'right, a'right. So what?" Merida placed her hands on her hips and looked down defiantly.

"I might seriously consider giving you supplementary lessons if you keep this up."

"What? No! You wouldnae!" Glare.

He smirked. "Don't test me, niece. You know very well I could." He gave her a piece of paper, "Here, if you really hate those lessons then I recommend redoing your A Midsummer Night's Dream book report."

"But—!"

"You can get a little help." Mr. Aster stood up and ruffled her wild mane as he did, Merida shaking his hand off with an annoyed scowl, "Oh and, if you're thinking of letting someone else do it for you, you're going to have detention for a week. I will find out, Merida." She crossed her arms. "You can leave."

"Pft." Merida scoffed, and turned around to stomp outside, hearing her uncle chuckle before she slammed the door open and a student tumbled into the ground because of it. And when she looked at who it was, her eyes narrowed in part irritation.

_Seriously?_ Was he a _stalker_ now?

"What are ye doing here?" She closed the door and stood in front of him, her crossed arms making her look more intimidating.

"Umm, ah, I—"

"Would ye stop that!?"

"Stop w-what?" He squeaked.

"That! Ugh!" She groaned and reached down to clutch his collar and stood him up, making him gasp from surprise, "Really, it's annoying."

"Um, I-I, don't…know…?"

"That! You're being all I-I can't s-speak properly h-help me thing!"

"Oh…" Hayden's cheeks ignited as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I…can't help it,"

"Ah can see that," Merida deadpanned. Hayden rubbed his forearm awkwardly, scuffing the heel of his shoes against the white tile. She could see him biting his bottom lip, "Ah'm gonna ask again. What. Are. Ye. Doing. Here?" She hoped he noticed the annoyance.

He looked at her for a few seconds and ducked his head back down, redder than ever and it was really beginning to make her more annoyed than ever.

"I uh…wanted t-to…" here it goes again.

"To what?"

"Make sure, uh, you got here…" her eyebrows rose, "…safely." He finished somewhat lamely.

He followed her so that he could make sure she got here safely? Who did he think she was!? A damsel in distress!? No, no. Merida DunBroch was tougher than those princesses that did nothing but wait, wait, wait for their lovely prince charmings that get less credits. Psh.

"Ah'm pretty sure Ah can walk the halls alone without burning the school down," she gave him a small glare. "Ah don't need your concern." She was serious. Dead serious.

"Just making sure…" he mumbled under his breath and Merida twitched.

"What was that?"

Hayden flinched, "I—uh, nothing! Nothing I was just…uh…insulting myself…yeah! Insulting myself…" he made wild gestures while at it.

Insulting himself? Huh, that's new. (And demented.)

"Okay. Continue what yer doing then." She shrugged and passed him by, rolling her eyes when she was behind him. She heard him release a quick breath (he was probably nervous—although knowing that she felt her ego enlarge yet again—from their talk) and she snickered quietly. But that disappeared when she heard him scurry behind her, catching up to her.

Seriously?

"Um…so…" she continued walking. "What did Mr. Jackman…call you for?"

"Grades."

"Oh, um…did you do something and got high grades? I mean, I think that's amazing and—"

"He threatened to give me supplementary lessons in English if I don't redo my book report." Merida was aware she was making small talk with the boy who liked her.

"Oh…the one about A Midsummer's—"

"Yes, yes. Does it matter?" She snapped and held the paper tightly with the grade of C- and scoffed. Like she cared about English. Physical Education all the way.

"I can help you…" Hayden's sudden offer made her stop and turn, catching him fidgeting. When their eyes locked, he flushed and looked down. "I-I mean if you want to and I really won't mind so—ah!" He was cut short when she zoomed in at him and shoved the half-crumpled paper in his hands, making him blink in surprise.

"A'right. Go do it."

"W-what?" He looked up at her, his eyes wide. Merida looked at him blankly. "Do what?"

"You want to help me right?" He nodded. "Then, go do it. I'll have it tomorrow morning. Meet me at the bus stop." She huffed, and turned around.

He liked her, eh? Well, then he should know how to deal with her. Merida knew that acting like a brat would make him NOT like her, and she will keep doing that until he stops liking her. It's a simple situation.


	3. Judging You, Not So Hard

**Precocious**

_iii: Judging You, Not So Hard_

* * *

Was it bad to stare?

Well, not probably, but Hiccup could feel the _pointed tips_ of dagger-like eyes digging into the back of his head while he quietly wrote out the essay part of his "dream house" from Art class, and if it wasn't obvious, he was quite bothered by the stare he was receiving. Normally, he wouldn't mind at all but it's just that it was…_Merida_ who was staring at him. And it freaked him out and he cringed as he broke the tip of his pencil from writing too deep.

Wait, she said she'd get her book report tomorrow right? He hadn't even started yet! She can't possibly be thinking that he already finished it—although, Hiccup could do it in 30 minutes, if the average duration of finishing it was 2 and half hours and it's not like he's bragging or anything—already!

Hiccup tried his best to avoid fumbling as he reached into his backpack to get a sharpener for his crooked pencil. He fumbles when he's frazzled. And stutters. And fidgety. _Especially_ if one girl named Merida DunBroch, the most prettiest and fiercest girl in his class—in his eyes, actually—, was STARING AT HIM RIGHT NOW and what kind of person would NOT freak out? The tips of his ears were turning red. Hiccup just knew it.

"Do you have an allergy or something?" Anna asked beside him, "Your ears are red, Hiccup."

"Nothing!" He flushed, "Don't mind me."

"You sure?" She shrugged, and turned back to her cabin in a snowy mountain.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine…" not quite, but thanks for worrying anyway.

Hiccup grabbed the sharpener and began to speedily sharpen his pencil, solely focusing on the object and not paying attention to his crush that was staring at him. Oh man. She was still staring. He could feel it! Merida was staring at him. Merida DunBroch was staring at him. Merida-_freaking_-DunBroch was STARING at him! Hiccup! For no complete reason! …wait, does that mean she likes him? Like, Merida has a crush on him too? Hiccup coughed and blushed, accidentally turning the pencil an extra turn, and with that, the lead completely broke. Go figure.

No, no, no. Maybe he's just hallucinating. Yeah! Maybe it wasn't Merida who was looking at him for exactly 5 minutes and counting. So he turned a little to sneak a glance.

CONFIRMED.

Merida Caiomhe DunBroch IS staring at him.

He felt his neck crick from how fast he turned back to his essay.

With an arm propped on her armchair and her chin on her palm, she had been quietly, and analytically looking around her classmates in the classroom, her paper blank and pushed aside.

The redhead was specifically sizing her latest "admirer" up. From Hayden's scrawny arms and whole body, he came off as weak. And physically unable to lift anything heavy. Yes. That's what Merida is thinking.

Most people in her class were obnoxious. Some boring. Some cool (Rapunzel is in that classification because she's her best friend and Merida doesn't care if she's coming off as biased). Some lame. She had yet to place Hayden in her mental bins. She snickered to herself, staring at the back of his shaggy head. She had heard from her mother that staring at people for long periods of times make them conscious. Nervous. Fumbly. Is fumbly a word? Merida would like to think fumbly is a legitimate word.

Curious little girl she is, she used to stare at herself in her mirror for hours, practicing that so-called "sharp, piercing gaze" when she looked it up in books and her mother's romance novels that, honestly, sucked cheese. Merida was trying it out right now to see if the books were right.

So far…Hayden was looking a little stiff. Merida grinned. Was it working? Was her stare working? Geez. He can't even handle some itty-bitty stare from Mewida? Aww. Wee lamb. Her observant eyes caught his hand's little accident and how he winced. She smirked smugly. Her stare is working. She knew that. Of course she knew that.

Then she continued to stare as he reached into his backpack, movements stiff as a mannequin. Merida rolled her eyes and twirled her pencil in boredom. Then she saw the tips of his ears redden gradually. Her interest perked and she suppressed laughing, using the palm she was leaning on to cover her mouth. Anna turned to him and said something, and he began to answer back, but she didn't know what they're talking about of course, since she's 3 armchairs away from the left row.

Wow. He sharpens fast. Or could it be because Hayden felt conscious of her? Merida grinned behind her fingers. Oh she just loved making people uncomfortable. Especially boys who liked her who goes by the name Hayden ridiculously nicknamed Hiccup.

He's doing something new. She saw him glance, and, being a challenger, Merida continued to stare, narrowing her eyes in the process and Hayden turned back so fast that she thought it was like he got socked on the face. She snickered quietly, and then their Art teacher stood up, saying that it was a take-home seatwork instead and allowed them to leave, much to Merida's relief. She tore off her stare from Hayden and began to excitedly pack up her things, shoving them inside the teal backpack haphazardly and waiting for Rapunzel to finish hers on the other side of the room.

It was when Merida was heaving her heavy backpack on her young shoulders that Rapunzel approached her, smiling cheekily that Merida raised her eyebrows on.

"I saw what you did," She announced, placing her hands on her hips. At Merida's questioning gaze, Rapunzel gestured wildly, "You! Staring at Hiccup…!" She dropped her voice and cupped a hand around her mouth, as if telling classified information. Which it is.

"Yeah?" Merida shrugged and they got out of the classroom together to hang out by the canteen and eat snacks, "What of it, Rapunzie?"

"You _liiiiiiike_ him!" Rapunzel giggled, doing a little dance jig while they walked, "I knew you'd like him one day, but not this soon!"

"Me? Like him? Please, Ah was just testing somethin' out," Merida hummed. She barely even acknowledged the boy until Seth Jorgenson came to her desk that day. "Dun' get the wrong idea, Charlotte."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Merida." Rapunzel finally relented, grinning brightly at her line of visage.

"I always have the baddest of feelings when you grin like that," Merida cringed, and her brunette friend only snickered at her. "Please stop grinning?"

"I will stop grinning when I want to stop grinning."


	4. Clever, Clever Hiccup

**Precocious**

_iv: Clever, Clever Hiccup_

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Furious taps of the tips of boots clak against the sidewalk impatiently. The bus was almost here in 20 minutes! Where in the world was Hayden?

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Merida crossed her arms irritably, taking a step backwards into the protection of the waiting shed of the bus stop as the awful morning sunrays shone. She absolutely hated mornings and Merida isn't absolutely a morning person. Did she already say she hated mornings? … Yes, yes she obviously did.

"Tch." Where was he!? Her annoyance was reaching it's peak and she didn't really want her toes to be sore from kicking the directory pole over and over.

"M-Merida!" Her ears perked when she heard her name called, followed by tired wheezes of a person running. Merida followed the voice, finding her least favorite person of the moment came running, huffing.

"Well!" She yelled back, frowning, "It's about time ye got here, lamb!"

"I-I know!" He paused halfway, catching his breath and making Merida twitch in annoyance, before jogging all the way and finally skidding to a stop in front of her, albeit too close for comfort. Merida eyed his flushed form with distaste.

"S-sorry!" He blushed redder, taking a few steps back as he awkwardly fixed the straps of his bag.

"Did ye do it?" Merida huffed, her voice tight with authority that Hiccup nodded quickly, showing her the neatly done prints incased in a blue folder. Merida grinned in approval and snatched it from his hands, and the bus arrived on cue. "So you're actually useful," he blushed. She rolled her eyes. He was probably thinking of it as a compliment. "Okay, would ye mind going late? Ah dun' want people to start thinkin' we're going to school together."

"Um, but…why?"

Merida gave him a glare, and she got a nervous fidget in return. How dare he answer back! Just because she let him do her book report that he can get all chummy-buddy with her? No way! He had the nerve!

"Shut up! Ye will go late! That is final!" She huffed, climbing up the bus, "Oi, old man, hurry up and drive!" Merida haughtily ordered the driver, who all but twitched at her demand but took notice of Hayden still outside, dumbstruck and wide-eyed.

"But what about your friend over there? He'll arrive late if he misses this bus!"

"Who said he's mah friend!?" Merida stomped her foot down and glared, "Drive. Now! Ah, order ye as Merida DunBroch, to drive and if Ah get late Ah will surely make sure ye lose yer stupid job!"

Threatening people using her name was fun, to the least. She gets what she wants by doing that! It's cool, don't you think so? Merida thinks so. The driver, pale and exasperated, had no choice but to close the doors. Merida turned and gave Hayden a haughty grin, leaving him behind as she skimmed through the folder.

It was perfect! Perfectly perfect! Merida snickered and grinned to herself. She will surely get an A+ out of this! Or maybe an A++? Now to repay Hayden the Useful aka The Admirer…

Maybe she should give him a pack of gum? Merida nodded to herself. Gum it is.

While she was so busy marvelling at her thank you gift to the boy who practically did her work, she wasn't keen enough to look through the report in detail, missing one, tiny fact. Hiccup had known that Merida would do something like that, considering she was a brat. That's why he was smart enough to make another copy of her report—the one he was getting from his backpack.

Hiccup is a smart boy, that's why he knew Merida needed to learn that things didn't always go her way.

Because the one that Merida was holding and being proud of, was signed "**DONE AND PRESENTED BY HAYDEN HADDOCK THE III**" at the bottom in size 6, instead of being attributed by Merida herself.

Despite himself, Hiccup couldn't help the small snicker that rose up his chest as he waited for another bus. Although he could laugh now, Hiccup was very sure he needed a proper and very convincing excuse to deal with the redhead's wrath at him later after finding out that he duped her.

Late or not, it would still be _epic_.

* * *

Hayden got to school 30 minutes late, and was told to stand outside in the hallway until their Science subject was finished.

The particular cause of his lateness was grinning to herself, fingering the 2 packs of Razzles on her lap, making sure that none of her classmates see it. Hey, she bought it with her own money! Merida wouldn't let her selfish clasmates take benefit in the things she bought for _herself_, despite that it actually was meant for Hayden.

It wasn't that bad either. It counts as four gifts! Since it's a candy AND a gum in 2 packs! 5th graders likes candies that becomes a gum. Merida didn't like Razzles though. She liked Tootsie Pops better. She wondered what candy (or gum) Hayden liked.

However, she felt multiple, imaginary needles prick her nape. The feeling to being stared at. Merida looked around with her eyes, seeing some of her classmates staring at her with grins or curiosity. Then she heard the firm, slapping of ruler against palm coming on her right side. And so she found grumpy 'ole Mrs. Roz Peterson, her gaze unamused and stern.

"Care to tell us what you have been grinning about for the last 15 minutes, Miss DunBroch?" she asked in her old, raspy voice that Merida didn't like too much.

…Whoops.

Merida ended up joining Hayden outside, much to her disdain. Oh well, at least she managed to bring the gum with her.

"Hey," she called, as they leaned back on the wall while sitting, a good distance between them. It's not like Hayden had the guts to come nearer. If he did he would just slide back farther with the intensity of her warning stare.

"Yes?" He asked in a low voice, and at this, Merida chucked the packs at him. He barely caught them before he looked back at her in utmost surprise. "Um…what…are these…?"

Merida gawked at him blankly, and Hiccup suddenly felt silly, his heart beating fast and his cheeks getting red. He ought to really stop doing that despite Merida already knowing about his little crush.

"It's gum. Is it not obvious enough?" her sarcasm made him flush in embarrassment.

"I-I kind of know that…"

Snort. "Well, Ah don't see the point in asking,"

"What I meant was…why, are you giving these to me?" Hiccup was generally curious, and Merida could hear that in his tone.

So she shrugged, "Nothing much really, a thank you gift."

Hayden looked surprised, and Merida looked away.

"I-it's not like it's something special a'right?" She huffed. She was beginning to sound like a…what do they call it? That term in the animes she was watching…tsunami? Dearest? Oh, tsundere.

"O-oh…" he stammered, before he gave her a small smile even though she couldn't see it, "Um, thank you…"

"…You're welcome," she grumbled back, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall further.

"…It's also my favorite."

She didn't know that he only made it his favorite because _she_ had given it to him. She didn't, and wouldn't, know that. No, _no_, **no**. He was already humiliated enough.

"Oh?" Merida raised an eyebrow before nodding approvingly. "Okay then. Spares me the trouble." And then she shrugged.

"I'm…grateful, though..." He scratched the back of his head, "I mean, what I did for you—I-I mean! The report, I guess…It's r-really no big deal and I'd be happy to do it again—if you're okay with that of course!" He said out in a single breath, flushing.

Geez, he was even more annoying when he's rambling like that. Merida preferred the quiet Hayden.

Merida regarded him a contemplative eye.

"Okay then." So with a shrug and a nervous nod, the admirer and the admired waited for their Science subject to finish.


	5. What's with the Looks?

**Precocious**

_v: What's with the Looks?_

* * *

However observant Merida is, she doesn't always notice everything.

That proves true, since she didn't notice Hiccup giving her glances a few days after their stand-down in the hallway. You must be thinking how I'm stating that, in Merida's knowledge, she didn't know about Hiccup's glances, and I'm saying this. The fact is, Merida knew of this startling fact because Rapunzel herself told her that fine Wednesday afternoon after catching Hiccup's—alarmingly—51st glance that day, counting the times from the last few days and the rest. Best friends are the best, truly.

So, naturally, Merida's question would be: what's with the looks?

"Because, Merida, Hiccup could only look at you from afar…!" Rapunzel explained, complete with hand gestures. They were sitting on a spot in their school's basketball court, shielded by sitting in a shadowed spot which was almost in the middle of the hot court, earning glances from middle and high schoolers and classmates alike. Not like they cared. It was their spot—apart from the school canteen and the quadrangle.

"So ye mean like, Ah'm here and…hypothetically, he's as far as Callum Dingwall and…observes?"

"…You do know Callum is in Minnesota right now, right?" Rapunzel asked sheepishly.

Merida nodded, "Yes, of course Ah know, Charlotte. Ah didn't mean literally. Hypothetically."

"You're even sounding like Hiccup," Rapunzel pointed out smugly, crossing her arms.

"What? No Ah'm not. Ah saw that in our English today," Merida deadpanned, "Besides, you sounded like Jack right now, too. Smug ninny complete with cross arms gesture!" Merida copied Rapunzel's pose, making both girls giggle.

"Okay, I chid..." Rapunzel grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and pink headband. "I guess we're even then."

"Ye said it," Merida smiled.

Rapunzel hummed, and then looked away, fidgeting with her fingers, "Actually, Merida, I think you should know this…"

"Oh?" Merida looked around and scurried closer, leaning on her legs while Rapunzel stared at her unsure, "Come on, Schnittka. Out with it."

"Okay…if you insist," she sighed. Merida immediately noticed it was a forlorn one and got a pretty accurate guess about what, or rather, WHO, it was.

"It's Jack-ass Frost isn't it?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Merida!" She pouted. Rapunzel also, and especially, didn't like it when she made fun of the boy ridiculously named as Jackson Frost, called Jack, for short. Clearly, Merida didn't care and she wondered what her best friend saw in the (very, very, very) dense boy.

Then again, what had Hiccup also seen her? She'll give herself that.

"Well?" Merida insisted, and Rapunzel jutted her bottom lip out for a few more seconds before nodding solemnly, her hands involuntarily gripping a lock of hair. "So what is it this time?"

"I heard he likes Trisha," she admitted, "…again."

There was a small rumor about Jack liking Trisha, then he didn't after a few days, and now he liked her again? That boy was stupid. Why doesn't he notice and like Rapunzel, the girl who—and his best friend too—was always there for him, instead? A simple crush will do, it's not like they were going to be boyfriend-girlfriend quickly. Merida is ashamed she used to have a small crush on the boy in 4th grade. But Rapunzel didn't know that, yet. She'll tell her, but in time.

"Well, Rapunzel, Ah have archery practice tomorrow afternoon and Ah could use someone to hold the apple 'bove their head." Merida grinned—is that a sadistic glint in her eyes?—at her, wagging her eyebrows up and down. She did that when she liked an idea. "That way, Ah could SHOOT some sense into his empty blockhead."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Rapunzel giggled, "I doubt the training center would allow that, though. You might _accidentally_ shoot his head in the process and get sent in a mental clinic. I meant that in the most literal way possible."

"Misuse of literality, Schnittka." Merida snorted, and Rapunzel smiled.

"Wait, why are we talking about Jack again, anyway?"

"Ye brought the topic up, Ah merely humored ye." Merida nodded to herself.

"But this is supposed to be about you and Hiccup!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Merida sighed, "Not like Ah'm going to give him glances back, ye know."

"Oh, whatever you say, Merida." Rapunzel's eyes darted to the hallway of the school where the laboratories where and she giggled, "And I should say, speak of the devil passing by,"

Merida blinked at her words, before he turned and looked for herself. Hayden, along with Jack, Steven, Seth, Lewis and Terence were walking there alright, talking among themselves in loud voices. Merida huffed and turned back to Rapunzel, catching her doing that dreamy gaze towards Jack.

"The frost of winter is melting, melting," Merida said casually—even though there was no snow at the current time of the year—and snickered when her best friend snapped out of it and blushed beet red with a scoff,

"Oh, cut it out, Mer," she bit her lip, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Don't look at me," Merida grinned cheekily, "Ah'm not the one who's followin' the apple of her eye like a hawk!"

"Merida!"

* * *

Literature period, Merida catches the 27th time Hayden glanced at her from the front.

How did she know that? She was observing, duh. Without making it seem like she _was_ catching him look at her like she'd grown another head. Merida continued to play an act like she was sleeping—head and arms down on the table with her face conveniently covered by some strands of red hair. Although her nose itched and they keep getting into her eyes, Merida shook it off and continued.

Miss Clarion was on the teacher's table, checking their seat works that Merida actually took effort to finish hers, something that she does once in a blue moon. It's for a good cause, anyway. The class was actually lulled into a breezy afternoon, some students taking a short nap while her other classmates were caught in bunches of conversations or idle talk about what anime was being aired tonight.

Hayden was reading and doing activities in a Quantum Physics book. While stealing Merida glances. See? He's such a trend. Or was it den (She meant nerd, by the way)?

While stealing glances—aaaaand that makes it 28 glances. Oh, man. What in the world was she doing by counting the times Hayden had looked at her? Well, maybe he wasn't looking at her but maybe at Terence, who was snoozing off on her left or Jack—who was being really annoying by talking to Ted too loudly.

Merida was feeling uncomfortable and Merida didn't like being uncomfortable because uncomfortable wasn't in her vocabulary (with some exceptions). It was _terribly_ getting into her nerves.

The cycle was repetitive.

Glance. Stare. Blush. Look away. Read and write. Repeat.

It was actually very hard to resist the overwhelming urge to raise her head, glare (intensely), and if he'd do it again she'd gladly stomp over to knock some sense in to his head. Merida didn't mind to do so, honestly. If someone were to ask, she'd gladly be the first to raise the daring hand.

Whatever. The fact would remain that she didn't like Hayden's 29th glance for now and forevermore.


	6. Secret's Out, Wee Hiccup

**Precocious**

_vi: Secret's Out, Wee Hiccup_

* * *

Friday. Oh thy glorious Friday, the King of all days in the week just next to Saturday, the Supremo King of Weekends. Friday was where Merida was free. She especially loved this week's Friday because they were going to tackle on ARCHERY, and _she_ was assigned by their teacher to teach her nincompoop classmates (excluding Rapunzie; she's awesome with the bow like she is) how to shoot properly and how to hold the almighty and godly bow itself. It was a chance to show off her awesomeness!

She could feel the excitement in her veins as she hummed, a little skip on her step while walking towards the stairs to the wide, open field. Her favorite bow was already around her. Real arrows weren't allowed, and plastic was used in its place instead. It was a little bit of a downer, but as long as it works, Merida is a happy gal. The restroom she was about to pass by opened, and Rapunzel came out, her hair up in a high bun.

"Aren't you going to tie your hair up?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her, questioning, and Merida excitedly shook her head no.

"The band will just snap, Schnittka," Rapunzel giggled, nodding along to what she said as she and the redhead walked side by side, chattering about pointless things, like Jack, or archery, or Hiccup, or archery, until Merida asked, "Are ye excited for archery practice today?"

Rapunzel scoffed and grinned sheepishly at her too, "_You're_ the one who's excited over this."

"Ah know!" Merida bumped her shoulder with hers, and Rapunzel, while laughing, bumped back, and the two were reduced to giggling lassies, "And what's more awesome is that Ah. Am. Going. To. Lead! Hah!" Her exclamation made a few schoolmates look, which Merida ignored and Rapunzel to laugh about. Her best friend's excitement was unmistakable.

"You gotta be careful, though, Merida," Rapunzel never failed to remind.

"Of course, Miss Charlotte. Ah think Ah can take care of myself without causin' too much trouble!"

This is archery. Not grades, not boys. It is her passion, her heart, her life! ARCHERY. FOR. LIFE! Merida swore that to her grave. If she could marry her bow, Merida would no doubt do it in the near future.

Merida released an excited skip as she and Rapunzel entered the indoor gymnasium. Mr. Colin, their gym teacher plus Merida's coach waved them over. Merida wasted no time grabbing Rapunzel's wrist and running over, the brunette giggling all the way.

"Good morning Mr. Colin!" Both girls greeted, and the man smiled warmly at them before ruffling their hairs.

"Good morning to you both, also. Now that you're here, can we start with the safety drills, first?" Merida and Rapunzel nodded and Merida stood next to her coach.

"Can Ah just show these ninnies just what archery is?" Merida whispered, a growing grin on her lips as Mr. Colin laughed as he patted the pre-adolescent redhead on the shoulder.

"Try not to intimidate them, DunBroch. We're here to practice, okay?"

Mr. Colin was one of the few people Merida truly respected, and with whatever word he says, she obeys. So with a nod, she slung off her bow and cleared her throat, preparing to demand they take position,

_**"Merida DunBroch and Hayden Haddock of 5th Grade, section Yellow, please come to the faculty office immediately."**_

Only to be interrupted by the intercom.

Merida's head whipped around in surprise, catching the also-surprised Hiccup's eye before her eyes narrowed and she stomped over, moving people out of the way. Hiccup's shoulders sunk lightly at her intimidating stare as she stood over with her arms akimbo. Oh boy.

"A'right, ye. What. Did. Ye. Do, to so much of involved me?" she sneered, letting her hips go to get a hold of the boy's shirt. Their classmates immediately gathered at the scene before them while their teacher tried to make his way.

"Um…I-I don't know either but maybe—maybe about—"

"Merida, Merida," Mr. Colin soothed, making his student let go of the poor brunette's t-shirt, "You and Hayden may go. Charlotte will take over for you."

Merida and Rapunzel shared a surprised a glance.

"But—!" Merida tried to protest, but the man ushered her and her unlikely companion to the doors, "Mr. Colin!"

"You'll get dibs on our next archery practice, lass, now go hurry," He smiled reassuringly (but it did little to Merida's foul mood). "And go to the faculty office. Now."

The gym door closed shut, and they barely heard Mr. Colin's voice to take position and listen up. Merida bit her lip in agitation and turned to the brunette with a glare. Said brunette avoided her gaze.

"Ye got 10 seconds to explain why Ah'm not inside that gym," she grunted, crossing her arms.

"I…really don't know, Merida," he fidgeted, hands spinning finger after finger while awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Should Ah believe ye?"

"If you want to," his answer made her huff and turn to another corridor instead of the way where they were supposed to go to. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly as he stumbled to go after her, "W-wait, where are you going?"

"That's the shortcut to the office. Ah want the longer hall." Seeing his cheeks darken, she added with annoyance, "Ah don't want to see their ugly faces sooner. Don't get the wrong idea, Hayden."

"Right, sorry…" he sighed quietly and lagged behind her, sneaking furtive glances at her (pretty) wild red hair that went in all directions. He wondered how they felt. Merida took a glance at him and he turned his head to the other side, making it seem that it wasn't like he was looking at her or anything.

**_"Miss DunBroch and Mister Haddock, we're not getting any younger in here,"_** came the singsong voice of Ms. Moira Gothel the English teacher from the intercom, again, _**"Please hurry up."**_

Awkward silence followed.

"…well, do ye have any idea why Ah'm being called to the office with ye?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Maybe because Miss Gothel finally saw my name on "your" report?"

Was what he wanted to say.

"Maybe about…something they need us to do?" Hiccup answered instead, since Merida was going to reveal it to them later anyway. At least he wouldn't be running his butt off before getting their punishments.

Merida hummed. Highly unlikely, but Miss Gothel was a unpredictable person and she pairs her students randomly. Maybe that's it. But why do it on FRIDAY? FRIDAY, THE ONLY DAY IN THOSE 5 HELLISH DAYS WHERE SHE GETS TO RELAX! It was so irritating! Merida bristled further as she crossed her arms, dragging her feet on the dirty, white floors as they walked together.

"Tch, whatever," she grumbles, because she is very angry and Hiccup understood that his crush would not talk to him and just walked silently behind her—he had no guts to walk beside her and besides he was blushing—while thinking of possible scenarios when she finally learns that he tricked her. Mauling? Beheading? Arrows down the throat? Flying limbs? Poison? Nah, Merida would go directly for the kill. He shuddered by thinking about it.

In fact, the possibility of Merida killing him in front of their teachers for what he've done had a very high ratio.

He admits it. Hiccup Haddock is terrified of his (pretty) crush's wrath.

* * *

"Well, pipsqueaks. Took your time getting here, eh?" Mister Aster huffs in annoyance, crossing his arms while he stared at Merida and himself down. Miss Moira stands by his side, her fingertips drumming her forearm with her crossed arms, expression stern.

"Ah know," Merida says flatly, raising one hand to her hip as she leaned her weight on it, "We purposely came in late so we can annoy ye," she grinned like she won some kind of prize. If said prize was their teachers' irritation, then, Merida surely nailed it. "Now, what is it this time?"

Miss Moira clears her throat and grabs a blue folder on a desk, and motions for the two kids to sit down. Sir Aster remains standing on the side while wearing a frown.

Merida recognizes the folder; her report! She grinned at her English teacher haughtily, "Oh, Ah see, Ah see," Merida leaned back on the back of the chair and smirked, "It's about mah report on A Midsummer Night's Dream, isn't it!?" Technically it wasn't, but! It was still hers and _hers _so it wouldn't matter.

"Yes, how bright of you, Miss DunBroch!" Miss Moira laughs—it sounds fake and a teeny-bit annoyed. "I appreciated the details, and facts and little trivias, in fact, I could give you an A+++ over it!"

Merida's eyes widened; she never got an A+++ before! This is so awesome! She then glanced at the boy beside her, confused, and turned back to her teachers staring at them. "But…if that's that case, why am Ah called here with him…?" she even pointed at the boy.

"Put your finger down, Merida. It's rude to point," Mister Aster glared sternly and Merida sent him an eye-roll in answer, "Also, good question," Mister Aster and Miss Moira exchanges glances, "Miss Moira?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly at the confused DunBroch and nervous Haddock.

"Unfortunately, I have seen something rather interesting," flipping 2 pages where the last part of the report was, Miss Moira turned what was displayed on the last page, pointing to something at the very bottom, "Do you know what this is, Miss DunBroch?"

Merida raised an eyebrow at her, "Well…some kind of printer scribble?"

She swore she heard her uncle snort, as Miss Moira shook her head, "No, look closer, dearie. You too, Hayden."

Merida gave the boy a glance as she leaned forward, catching him pale up as she squinted to see what the fuss was about. Then her eyes widened. It was so small and so vague; made so she wouldn't see it.

**DONE AND PRESENTED BY HAYDEN HADDOCK THE III**

In a (very, very, very) small font size.

She turned wide eyes to the boy who was now purposely avoiding her stare.

"It gives me an inkling of idea to why this happened," Miss Moira grinned, "You made Mister Haddock do your report, did you not?"

Oh boy. He shouldn't have done that. Oh he really shouldn't have! How dare he! After she acknowledged him after all that fuss, he does this to her!? Who gave him the right to trick her? Her, Merida DunBroch? He was looking for trouble alright! Merida sent a small glare at the boy beside her before slowly turning back to her English teacher.

"Yes, Ah did," she answered with a sneer, since she wouldn't be able to lie any further with the evidence clearly in their hands. The nerve of him, "Ah did make him do it."

"Why?"

"Because Ah didn't want to do it and he offered to help me," Hiccup nearly blanched with her bluntness, "So, there ye have it."

"I see," Miss Moira nodded before walking towards her uncle, probably to discuss what punishment they were going to give the both of them. With the woman (temporarily) gone Merida turned to her companion with a blank stare. Hiccup turned tight-lipped and roamed his gaze anywhere but on her.

"…"

"…Ah'm very mad at ye," she suddenly said, propping her chin on her left palm as she continued to stare at him. Hiccup fidgeted uneasily.

"Sorry…" he said, cringing.

"Why'd ye do it?"

"I uh—well…"

"Stop stuttering," yep, Merida finally knew what he was doing by speaking like that. She looked it up in the internet!

"S-sorry," he squeaked and he earned a glare, "Sorry…it's just…you seem like the…kind of person that would do…that,"

Laaaaaame.

"A-and," he stuttered despite himself, "I made sure you…regret it from doing that if you, uh, ever do it again to me—and to other people as well, I mean!"

Ohhhh. So that's his reason.

Merida understood. She really did. She was nodding her head, see? Hayden released the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw her acknowledgement, slumping in his seat,

"Sorry, Merida…" he gave her an embarrassed, crooked smile, "I wanted to get…erm, even."

"Pfft," she scoffed, bit she grinned after, a mischievous glint in her eye that he gulped about, "Who knew ye could actually talk normal?" He blushed, "'Nyway, sorry too, it's mah fault in the first place."

"No it's fine, don't pressur—"

"Ah'm doing this out of free will so shut yer trap."

So he did.

* * *

Their punishment turned out to be a simple one. Make a ten-paged report concerning the dangers of going outside alone and…hair.

Merida does not know which is weirder.

The punishment, or the punisher?


End file.
